Fionna and Marshall's Honeymoon
by MaxRide256
Summary: After Fionna and Marshall's wedding they go off on there honeymoon but when Fionna meets Flame Prince her marrige goes on the rocks. Will Fionna stay with Marshall or will she date Flame Prince?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow there castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow there castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an arugement with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. your the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you couldv'e done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm straving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we gonna afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow there castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up there marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no but to divorce her. then he'll go find a girl" Maria said

"I don't know about Marshall's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow there castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall you need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up there marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no but to divorce her. then he'll go find a girl" Maria said

"I don't know about Marshall's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"After I drank Fionna's blood. I felt strange like I had to have more of it"

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest that's all" I said

"OK I'll see you later. You want me to bring you back something for breakfast" Fionna said

"Sure babe" I said

"Bye Marshall come on Cake" Fionna said

_Fionna and Cake head down to the Breakfast hall_

Marshall's thoughts (Maybe I could get Fionna alone and bite her when the time is right. No what am I thinking. Still her blood was so good. I could do it tonight. All right I'll do it).

_Later that day_

"Fionna there's something I need to ask you" Marshall said

"Sure Marshall what is it?" Fionna said

"Can I have some more of your blood?" Marshall said

"Why are you sick again?" Fionna said

"No I just really want some". Marshall said

"I'm sorry Marshall but I think you've had enough blood". Fionna said

_Marshall pins Fionna on the ground and bites her neck really hard_

"Marshall... stop... please don't do this..." Fionna moans

Chapter 8

Marshall's Pov

"I can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. Anyway Fionna's acting strange this morning"

"Fionna where are you and why is it so dark in here?" Marshall said

"I'm near the door Marshall. I didn't want you to find out about this" Fionna said

"Find out about what" Marshall said as he turned on the light

"Don't touch me" Fionna said

"Fionna what happened to you how did you get that bite..." Marshall said

"It was me wasn't it. Fionna I'm so sorry. I won't do this to you again' Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall. I forgive you just try to control yourself the next time this happens". Fionna said

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Fionna said

"Alright see you later" Marshall said


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our Honeyroom and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball bye Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow there castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall you need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up there marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no but to divorce her. then he'll go find a girl" Maria said

"I don't know about Marshall's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"After I drank Fionna's blood. I felt strange like I had to have more of it"

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest that's all" I said

"OK I'll see you later. You want me to bring you back something for breakfast" Fionna said

"Sure babe" I said

"Bye Marshall come on Cake" Fionna said

_Fionna and Cake head down to the Breakfast hall_

Marshall's thoughts (Maybe I could get Fionna alone and bite her when the time is right. No what am I thinking. Still her blood was so good. I could do it tonight. All right I'll do it).

_Later that day_

"Fionna there's something I need to ask you" Marshall said

"Sure Marshall what is it?" Fionna said

"Can I have some more of your blood?" Marshall said

"Why are you sick again?" Fionna said

"No I just really want some". Marshall said

"I'm sorry Marshall but I think you've had enough blood". Fionna said

_Marshall pins Fionna on the ground and bites her neck really hard_

"Marshall... stop... please don't do this..." Fionna moans

Chapter 8

Marshall's Pov

"I can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. Anyway Fionna's acting strange this morning"

"Fionna where are you and why is it so dark in here?" Marshall said

"I'm near the door Marshall. I didn't want you to find out about this" Fionna said

"Find out about what" Marshall said as he turned on the light

"Don't touch me" Fionna said

"Fionna what happened to you how did you get that bite..." Marshall said

"It was me wasn't it. Fionna I'm so sorry. I won't do this to you again' Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall. I forgive you just try to control yourself the next time this happens". Fionna said

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Fionna said

"Alright see you later" Marshall said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our honeymoon and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball by Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow their castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall you need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up their marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no but to divorce her. then he'll go find a girl" Maria said

"I don't know about Marshall's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"After I drank Fionna's blood. I felt strange like I had to have more of it"

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest that's all" I said

"OK I'll see you later. You want me to bring you back something for breakfast" Fionna said

"Sure babe" I said

"Bye Marshall come on Cake" Fionna said

_Fionna and Cake head down to the Breakfast hall_

Marshall's thoughts (Maybe I could get Fionna alone and bite her when the time is right. No what am I thinking. Still her blood was so good. I could do it tonight. All right I'll do it).

_Later that day_

"Fionna there's something I need to ask you" Marshall said

"Sure Marshall what is it?" Fionna said

"Can I have some more of your blood?" Marshall said

"Why are you sick again?" Fionna said

"No I just really want some". Marshall said

"I'm sorry Marshall but I think you've had enough blood". Fionna said

_Marshall pins Fionna on the ground and bites her neck really hard_

"Marshall... stop... please don't do this..." Fionna moans

Chapter 8

Marshall's Pov

"I can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. Anyway Fionna's acting strange this morning"

"Fionna where are you and why is it so dark in here?" Marshall said

"I'm near the door Marshall. I didn't want you to find out about this" Fionna said

"Find out about what" Marshall said as he turned on the light

"Don't touch me" Fionna said

"Fionna what happened to you how did you get that bite..." Marshall said

"It was me wasn't it. Fionna I'm so sorry. I won't do this to you again' Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall. I forgive you just try to control yourself the next time this happens". Fionna said

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Fionna said

"Alright see you later" Marshall said

Chapter 9

Fionna's Pov

"I stayed out longer than I expected. I walked around the fire kingdom for 2 hours. Then I bumped into Flame again".

"OK we have got to stop meeting like this". Fionna said

"Don't worry it's my fault this time. How about you and I go out to lunch. I know the best restaurants". Flame said

"Flame I can't go out on a date with you. I'm married remember". Fionna said

"Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two friends hanging out". Flame said

I guess I could go for some lunch. I really need some blood". Fionna said

"Wait why do you need blood your not a vampire" Flame said

"Yes I am. Marshall bit me but it was an accident". Fionna said

"Prove it then". Flame said

_Fionna showed Flame the bite mark on her neck_

"Wow that is some bite mark. Marshall must've been really hungry". Flame said

"Yeah he was. Anyway you ready to go to lunch". Fionna said

"Yeah I'm really hungry" Flame said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our honeymoon and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball by Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow their castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall you need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up their marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no choose but to divorce her. then he'll go find a new girl" Maria said

"I don't 's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"After I drank Fionna's blood. I felt strange like I had to have more of it"

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest that's all" I said

"OK I'll see you later. You want me to bring you back something for breakfast" Fionna said

"Sure babe" I said

"Bye Marshall come on Cake" Fionna said

_Fionna and Cake head down to the Breakfast hall_

Marshall's thoughts (Maybe I could get Fionna alone and bite her when the time is right. No what am I thinking. Still her blood was so good. I could do it tonight. All right I'll do it).

_Later that day_

"Fionna there's something I need to ask you" Marshall said

"Sure Marshall what is it?" Fionna said

"Can I have some more of your blood?" Marshall said

"Why are you sick again?" Fionna said

"No I just really want some". Marshall said

"I'm sorry Marshall but I think you've had enough blood". Fionna said

_Marshall pins Fionna on the ground and bites her neck really hard_

"Marshall... stop... please don't do this..." Fionna moans

Chapter 8

Marshall's Pov

"I can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. Anyway Fionna's acting strange this morning"

"Fionna where are you and why is it so dark in here?" Marshall said

"I'm near the door Marshall. I didn't want you to find out about this" Fionna said

"Find out about what" Marshall said as he turned on the light

"Don't touch me" Fionna said

"Fionna what happened to you how did you get that bite..." Marshall said

"It was me wasn't it. Fionna I'm so sorry. I won't do this to you again' Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall. I forgive you just try to control yourself the next time this happens". Fionna said

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Fionna said

"Alright see you later" Marshall said

Chapter 9

Fionna's Pov

"I stayed out longer than I expected. I walked around the fire kingdom for 2 hours. Then I bumped into Flame again".

"OK we have got to stop meeting like this". Fionna said

"Don't worry it's my fault this time. How about you and I go out to lunch. I know the best restaurants". Flame said

"Flame I can't go out on a date with you. I'm married remember". Fionna said

"Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two friends hanging out". Flame said

I guess I could go for some lunch. I really need some blood". Fionna said

"Wait why do you need blood your not a vampire" Flame said

"Yes I am. Marshall bit me but it was an accident". Fionna said

"Prove it then". Flame said

_Fionna showed Flame the bite mark on her neck_

"Wow that is some bite mark. Marshall must've been really hungry". Flame said

"Yeah he was. Anyway you ready to go to lunch". Fionna said

"Yeah I'm really hungry" Flame said

Chapter 10

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I'm hanging out with the flame prince. He doesn't seem to feel guilty about hanging out with his best friend's wife"

"So how's Marshall doing?" Flame said

"He's fine and Cake's doing great too" Fionna said

"Yeah how's mother doing?" Flame said

"I don't know she probably still upset with Marshall about marrying me" Fionna said

"Well she always wanted Marshall to be married to a vampire" Flame said

"Anyway why did you wanna hang out with me. I thought you hated me" Fionna said

"I don't hate you Fionna. I wanted to hang out with you so we could try and be friends for Marshall" Flame said

"Yeah I think we should be-" Fionna said

_Flame kisses Fionna_

"Flame what are you doing?" Fionna said

"I'm sorry Fionna. Maria told me to do this" Flame said

"Fionna what's going on?" Marshall said


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our honeymoon and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball by Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow their castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall you need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up their marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no choose but to divorce her. then he'll go find a new girl" Maria said

"I don't 's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"After I drank Fionna's blood. I felt strange like I had to have more of it"

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest that's all" I said

"OK I'll see you later. You want me to bring you back something for breakfast" Fionna said

"Sure babe" I said

"Bye Marshall come on Cake" Fionna said

_Fionna and Cake head down to the Breakfast hall_

Marshall's thoughts (Maybe I could get Fionna alone and bite her when the time is right. No what am I thinking. Still her blood was so good. I could do it tonight. All right I'll do it).

_Later that day_

"Fionna there's something I need to ask you" Marshall said

"Sure Marshall what is it?" Fionna said

"Can I have some more of your blood?" Marshall said

"Why are you sick again?" Fionna said

"No I just really want some". Marshall said

"I'm sorry Marshall but I think you've had enough blood". Fionna said

_Marshall pins Fionna on the ground and bites her neck really hard_

"Marshall... stop... please don't do this..." Fionna moans

Chapter 8

Marshall's Pov

"I can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. Anyway Fionna's acting strange this morning"

"Fionna where are you and why is it so dark in here?" Marshall said

"I'm near the door Marshall. I didn't want you to find out about this" Fionna said

"Find out about what" Marshall said as he turned on the light

"Don't touch me" Fionna said

"Fionna what happened to you how did you get that bite..." Marshall said

"It was me wasn't it. Fionna I'm so sorry. I won't do this to you again' Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall. I forgive you just try to control yourself the next time this happens". Fionna said

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Fionna said

"Alright see you later" Marshall said

Chapter 9

Fionna's Pov

"I stayed out longer than I expected. I walked around the fire kingdom for 2 hours. Then I bumped into Flame again".

"OK we have got to stop meeting like this". Fionna said

"Don't worry it's my fault this time. How about you and I go out to lunch. I know the best restaurants". Flame said

"Flame I can't go out on a date with you. I'm married remember". Fionna said

"Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two friends hanging out". Flame said

I guess I could go for some lunch. I really need some blood". Fionna said

"Wait why do you need blood your not a vampire" Flame said

"Yes I am. Marshall bit me but it was an accident". Fionna said

"Prove it then". Flame said

_Fionna showed Flame the bite mark on her neck_

"Wow that is some bite mark. Marshall must've been really hungry". Flame said

"Yeah he was. Anyway you ready to go to lunch". Fionna said

"Yeah I'm really hungry" Flame said

Chapter 10

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I'm hanging out with the flame prince. He doesn't seem to feel guilty about hanging out with his best friend's wife"

"So how's Marshall doing?" Flame said

"He's fine and Cake's doing great too" Fionna said

"Yeah how's mother doing?" Flame said

"I don't know she probably still upset with Marshall about marrying me" Fionna said

"Well she always wanted Marshall to be married to a vampire" Flame said

"Anyway why did you wanna hang out with me. I thought you hated me" Fionna said

"I don't hate you Fionna. I wanted to hang out with you so we could try and be friends for Marshall" Flame said

"Yeah I think we should be-" Fionna said

_Flame kisses Fionna_

"Flame what are you doing?" Fionna said

"I'm sorry Fionna. Maria told me to do this" Flame said

"Fionna what's going on?" Marshall said

Chapter 11

Marshall's Pov

"I woke up from my nap to go find Fionna when I see her kissing Flame"

"Marshall this is not what it looks like". Fionna said

"Really because it looks like your kissing my best friend" Marshall said

"Marshall this was all Fionna's idea not my. She wanted us to be friends for you but I guess she had other things in mind" Flame said

"No that's not true. Marshall you have to believe me". Fionna said

"I don't know who to believe Fionna" Marshall said as he floats away

"This is all your fault flame how could you lie to Marshall like that?" Fionna said

"Sorry Fionna but Maria told me to break up your marriage with Marshall" Flame said

"Well I've probably lost him forever now" Fionna said

"It's not to late to change everything Fionna go talk to him" Flame said

"Ok I'll go talk to him" Fionna said as she runs off to find Marshall

_Author's Note: To the readers: I was thinking about making a sequel to Fionna and Marshall's Honeymoon but I think I'll just make a new story about something else_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall and I were in our house thinking about where to go on our first honeymoon"

"So where do you want to go Marshall?" I said

"I wanna go to the Fire Kingdom" Marshall said

"The fire kingdom sounds awesome except I've never heard of it" I said

"Well the fire kingdom has volcanoes all over the place and every house is made of lava except for the floor which are made of coal" Marshall said

"OK now I wanna go to fire kingdom but what about lumpy space." I said

"I don't know Fionna Lumpy space prince and his parents are going through a difficulty time right now so maybe lumpy space isn't good" Marshall said

"Alright Fire kingdom it is." I said

"Yes your gonna love it. I'm also a good of the prince so maybe he can get us a good hotel room" Marshall said

"OK but can we bring Cake with us I haven't seen her since our wedding" I said

"OK Cake can come" Marshall said

"Yes thank you Marshall" I said

_Fionna picks up the phone to call Cake to tell her about the honeymoon with Marshall and that she can come along_

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I called to tell her the good news and she had some news too".

"Hey Cake what's up" I said

"Hi Fionna I'm just having some breakfast before I head out to see Lord Monochromicorn" Cake said

"Oh well Marshall and I were planning on going to the Fire Kingdom for our honeymoon and I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." I said

"Of course I wanna go with you. By the way Prince Gumball called he wants to talk with you" Cake said

"Okay I'll have a talk with Gumball by Cake" I said

"Bye Fionna wait when are you and Marshall leaving?" Cake said

"Tomorrow" I said

"Okay I'll start packing then" Cake said

_Fionna hangs up the phone then picks it up again to call Prince Gumball_

"Hello Prince Gumball" I said

"Hi Fionna I need your help with the ice queen again" Gumball said

"Gumball you need to start handling the ice queen on your own for a little while because I'm going on my honeymoon with Marshall tomorrow" I said

"Fine then where are you two going?" Gumball said

"The Fire kingdom" I said

"Did Marshall pick that place?" Gumball said

"Yes he did" I said

"Please put him on the phone" Gumball said

"Okay. Marshall! Prince Gumball wants to talk to you!" I yelled

"Hello oh hey Gumball. Yeah were going to the fire kingdom. Listen i don't care about your ice queen problems because I'm going on my honeymoon with my wife. No I didn't bite her. Yet. By Gumball". Marshall said

"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" I said

"Me too Fionna" Marshall said

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"Me, Marshall, and Cake were all set to go to the Fire kingdom"

"So cake are you ready to go to the fire kingdom?" I said

"Yeah I'm ready. What about Marshall?" Cake said

"Marshall's almost done packing" I said

"Good cause I'm getting tired of waiting for him" Cake said

"Alright who's ready to go to the fire kingdom?" Marshall said

"I am" I said

"Me too" Cake said

_Fionna, Marshall, and Cake went off to the Fire Kingdom_

Chapter 4

Marshall's Pov

"I was right about the fire kingdom. there were volcanoes and lava everywhere and lava rocks were all over the place"

"The fire kingdom looks really cool" Fionna said

"Yeah it looks cool but not as cool as the Nitosphere" I said

"So Marshall how did you become friends with the prince" Cake said

"Well I met him while I was traveling the land of Aaa" I said

"Hey Marshall what's that building up ahead" Fionna said

"Oh that's the Fire kingdom Castle where flame prince and his mom live" I said

"Wow their castle looks really amazing" cake said

"Marshall this is gonna be the best honeymoon ever" Fionna said

_When Fionna was done talking with Marshall she bumped right into this guy who was actually the Flame Prince._

Chapter 5

Marshall's Pov

"Fionna is having an argument with Flame Prince"

"Hey watch where your going?" Fionna said

"I should watch where I'm going. you're the one who bumped into me" Flame Prince said

"That's because I didn't see you" Fionna said

"Fionna let me introduce you the flame prince. Flame prince meet my wife Fionna the human" I said

"Marshall I didn't know you were married. well you could've done better maybe a vampire" Flame Prince said

"You wanna get your ass kicked Flame prince because I'm ready to kill you" Fionna said

"Fionna calm down. Look flame I didn't wanna marry a vampire. I choose Fionna because I love her" I said

"Whatever man. Anyway I'll take you guys to your hotel now" Flame Prince said

"Good I'm starving. Y'all got any fish or milk at this hotel" Cake said

"Yes the hotel has plenty of food" Flame Prince said

_At the Hotel room_

"Wow this place is amazing Marshall how are we going to afford this?" Fionna said

"I got this place on a friendly discount (cough) Fionna" I said

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah it's just a cough and a head..." I said

_Marshall faints from the headache and Fionna goes to find help_

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"Marshall just fainted from a headache so I went to find the Flame Prince"

"Flame Prince where are you?" I yelled

"I'm right here Fionna what do you want?" Flame said

"It's Marshall. He fainted from a headache and I don't know what to do with him" I said

"Alright I'll help. Take me to your hotel room" Flame said

_Back at the Hotel room_

"Marshall what's wrong with you" Flame said

"So hungry... need some... Blood... fast..." Marshall said

"Fionna you need to give Marshall some of your Blood" Flame said

"No... Fionna... I can't ... let you... do that..." Marshall said

"Marshall you need my blood. I would do anything for you because I love you" I said

"That's sweet... babe" Marshall said

"OK Flame go get a needle and injection me with it then I'll put the blood in a cup so Marshall can drink it" I said

"OK I'll be right back" Flame said

_Flame goes to find a needle. when he gets back to the hotel room he gives Fionna a shot. Then Fionna pours the blood into a cup_

"Here you go Marshall" I said

"Wow I feel much better thanks Fionna and you two Flame" Marshall said

"Marshall what does my blood taste like to you" I said

"Your blood is amazing. I think your blood type is O negative. Thanks my favorite kind of blood" Marshall said

"Well I'd better go. Feel better Marshall" Flame said

_Later that night _

"Well is Marshall still married to Fionna?" someone said

"Yes he is" Flame said

"When he is gonna learn that he needs to be with a vampire. Anyway I have a job for you. I need you to break up their marriage". Maria said

"How am I suppose to do that" Flame said

"Take Fionna out on a date then while you two are out Marshall will get suspicious then he'll try to look for Fionna. When he sees you two out on a date He'll have no choose but to divorce her. then he'll go find a new girl" Maria said

"I don't 's my friend and I don't wanna ruin his marriage" Flame said

"Listen when Marshall finds out about this he'll have to ask what's going on and you'll tell him that Fionna planned this whole thing" Maria

"OK I'll do it" Flame said

Chapter 7

Marshall's Pov

"After I drank Fionna's blood. I felt strange like I had to have more of it"

"Marshall are you okay?" Fionna said

"Yeah I'm fine I just need some rest that's all" I said

"OK I'll see you later. You want me to bring you back something for breakfast" Fionna said

"Sure babe" I said

"Bye Marshall come on Cake" Fionna said

_Fionna and Cake head down to the Breakfast hall_

Marshall's thoughts (Maybe I could get Fionna alone and bite her when the time is right. No what am I thinking. Still her blood was so good. I could do it tonight. All right I'll do it).

_Later that day_

"Fionna there's something I need to ask you" Marshall said

"Sure Marshall what is it?" Fionna said

"Can I have some more of your blood?" Marshall said

"Why are you sick again?" Fionna said

"No I just really want some". Marshall said

"I'm sorry Marshall but I think you've had enough blood". Fionna said

_Marshall pins Fionna on the ground and bites her neck really hard_

"Marshall... stop... please don't do this..." Fionna moans

Chapter 8

Marshall's Pov

"I can't remember a thing that happened yesterday. Anyway Fionna's acting strange this morning"

"Fionna where are you and why is it so dark in here?" Marshall said

"I'm near the door Marshall. I didn't want you to find out about this" Fionna said

"Find out about what" Marshall said as he turned on the light

"Don't touch me" Fionna said

"Fionna what happened to you how did you get that bite..." Marshall said

"It was me wasn't it. Fionna I'm so sorry. I won't do this to you again' Marshall said

"It's okay Marshall. I forgive you just try to control yourself the next time this happens". Fionna said

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Fionna said

"Alright see you later" Marshall said

Chapter 9

Fionna's Pov

"I stayed out longer than I expected. I walked around the fire kingdom for 2 hours. Then I bumped into Flame again".

"OK we have got to stop meeting like this". Fionna said

"Don't worry it's my fault this time. How about you and I go out to lunch. I know the best restaurants". Flame said

"Flame I can't go out on a date with you. I'm married remember". Fionna said

"Don't think of it as a date. Think of it as two friends hanging out". Flame said

I guess I could go for some lunch. I really need some blood". Fionna said

"Wait why do you need blood your not a vampire" Flame said

"Yes I am. Marshall bit me but it was an accident". Fionna said

"Prove it then". Flame said

_Fionna showed Flame the bite mark on her neck_

"Wow that is some bite mark. Marshall must've been really hungry". Flame said

"Yeah he was. Anyway you ready to go to lunch". Fionna said

"Yeah I'm really hungry" Flame said

Chapter 10

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe I'm hanging out with the flame prince. He doesn't seem to feel guilty about hanging out with his best friend's wife"

"So how's Marshall doing?" Flame said

"He's fine and Cake's doing great too" Fionna said

"Yeah how's mother doing?" Flame said

"I don't know she probably still upset with Marshall about marrying me" Fionna said

"Well she always wanted Marshall to be married to a vampire" Flame said

"Anyway why did you wanna hang out with me. I thought you hated me" Fionna said

"I don't hate you Fionna. I wanted to hang out with you so we could try and be friends for Marshall" Flame said

"Yeah I think we should be-" Fionna said

_Flame kisses Fionna_

"Flame what are you doing?" Fionna said

"I'm sorry Fionna. Maria told me to do this" Flame said

"Fionna what's going on?" Marshall said

Chapter 11

Marshall's Pov

"I woke up from my nap to go find Fionna when I see her kissing Flame"

"Marshall this is not what it looks like". Fionna said

"Really because it looks like your kissing my best friend" Marshall said

"Marshall this was all Fionna's idea not my. She wanted us to be friends for you but I guess she had other things in mind" Flame said

"No that's not true. Marshall you have to believe me". Fionna said

"I don't know who to believe Fionna" Marshall said as he floats away

"This is all your fault flame how could you lie to Marshall like that?" Fionna said

"Sorry Fionna but Maria told me to break up your marriage with Marshall" Flame said

"Well I've probably lost him forever now" Fionna said

"It's not to late to change everything Fionna go talk to him" Flame said

"OK I'll go talk to him" Fionna said as she runs off to find Marshall

_Author's Note: To the readers: I was thinking about making a sequel to Fionna and Marshall's Honeymoon but I think I'll just make a new story about something else  
_

Chapter 12

Fionna's Pov

"I finally found Marshall he was at the hotel room"

"Marshall I know your still mad at me but I really am sorry" Fionna said

"I know you are I ran into my mom and she explained the whole plan to me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Marshall said

"It's.. OK... Marshall I love-" Fionna said

"Fionna what's wrong?" Marshall said

"I really need to go to hospital" Fionna said

"OK come on Cake were going to the Hospital in the Candy Kingdom" Marshall said

"All right I'm coming" Cake said

_At the Hospital in the Candy Kingom_

"So how's Fionna doing Doctor Cookie?" Marshall said

"Fionna going to be fine Marshall but I have some news to tell you" Doctor cookie said

"What is it Doctor?" Cake said

"Fionna's Pregnant" Doctor Cookie said


End file.
